


Professor Love

by Kicktokill



Category: Bleach
Genre: A LOT OF DIALOGUE, A lot of chatting, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Misunderstandings, Romance, Smut, a tiny bit of angst, hisagi being dumb for a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24078871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kicktokill/pseuds/Kicktokill
Summary: To appeal more to the readers of Seireitei Bulletin, Shuuhei decided to start a Love Problem solver rubric. It was great to help others, but what he didn’t expect was to start crushing over one of his readers who seems to be his soulmate. Who is this person that makes his heart beat frantically with a simple message?
Relationships: Hisagi Shuuhei/Kira Izuru
Comments: 13
Kudos: 44





	1. Hisagi

_"Professor love,_

_I don't know what to do anymore, I can't find anyone right for me! Everybody goes after my body! How should I know when someone actually loves me instead of going after my boobs?_

_PLEASE HELP ME!!!_

_R."_

_*_

_"Professor_ _L_ _ove._ _Is_ _a cat leash a good anniversary present?_

_Killer Bee"_

_*_

_"_ _Hi_ _Prof. Love, my superior said my tattoos suited me, should I take my shirt off when I'm alone with_ _them_ _? I don't want to jump on_ _them_ _and then be slashed by_ _their_ _zan_ _pakuto._

_Anonymous"_

**0000000000**

Shuuhei sighed. He looked down and his desk, that was piled with letters. Recently, due to the low subscriptions that his magazine _Seireitei Communication_ was having, he decided to open a new segment called "Ask Professor Love". On contrary of his previous failures, this one became a success.

The idea came, when Shuuhei noticed a lot of people tended to go after him seeking love advises. So he decided to create _Professor Love._

Readers could send anonymous letters asking questions about love, sex and relationships, and he would reply them through the magazine. Of course, no one actually knew Shuuhei was the love guru. He had assured everyone that the Professor was someone secret that wanted privacy. And thank god he did so, because Professor Love was getting very popular. In fact, it became so popular, everyone in the Seireitei was talking about it. Some even tried to speculate who Professor Love was.

Shuuhei laughed to himself remembering Abarai saying that there were a few shinigami that were considering the hypothesis of Head Captain Yamamoto being the love guru. No matter what, no one would expect Professor Love being him, mainly because everybody knew of his failed attempts of gaining Matsumoto’s heart. Who in this world could be able to give such good solutions for heart troubles and live a miserable lonely life heartbroken? Well, this was Shuuhei’s big problem. He was great in reading people and fixing everybody’s problems, but what came to his life, he always failed. He didn’t had any luck with women.

The shinigami sighed again, it was already 3h30 a.m. and he was utterly tired. Apart from editing the entire magazine, Shuuhei still had to deal with the 9th  division’s duties. After Tosen betrayed Soul Society, he had to act as Captain as well as his normal post as Lieutenant. It was great that the magazine was doing so well and Shuuhei really liked helping others, but the fatigue was taking a toll on him.

While stretching himself, he glanced at the emails waiting to be read; he had just recently moved to a digital version of communication to make it easier to organize himself, and in the past year most shinigami used emails, it was much more convenient and privacy-friendly. It was easier to track the owner of a letter than an email. Not that Shuuhei tried to figure out who send the messages, he would respect their anonymity.

Glancing through some emails, he smiled to himself reading a particular one: _“She said yes! Thank you, Professor Love!”_

Scrolling down, he dismissed a couple of nude photos sent to him, although he liked beautiful women and breasts, receiving pictures like this was a huge turn off (and let’s not talk about some of the dick photos - ew, no, thank you). Then a particular email caught his attention, the subject read: _Uneasy_

“ _Hello,_

 _I_ _don’t know_ _if you are going to read this, and I’m not sure why am I writing in the first place, but_ _I can’t speak with anyone else._

 _I’m in love with someone and I’m afraid… I can never let him know of my feelings, because if he reject_ _ed_ _me I wouldn’t be able to handle it. I don’t know what to do. I’m so tired of pretending._

_My love for him is inappropriate, wrong. There is no possibility of having my feelings returned._

_I just want to know how can I forge_ _t him._

_Kind regards,_

_Hoshi”_

Sometimes emails like this appeared and this was exactly why he liked what he was doing because most times people just needed to vent. The sender was using an alias email.

‘ _Hoshi?’_ He didn’t know any Hoshi. Of course, most readers didn’t want to expose their real names, but this one made him curious. And the curiosity grew when he noticed the email he just received: _RE: Uneasy_

“ _Hello again,_

_Please disregard the previous message. I don’t want it posted it, please forget everything._

_My apologies._

_Sincerely,_

_Hoshi”_

Shuuhei frowned. Hoshi was awake right now at ungodly hours in the night and sent the email asking him to forget. This was a first. He thought about deleting the email, but something told him he should at least reply.

“ _Hello Hoshi,_

_No worries, your message will not be posted.”_

He stared at the message ready to click send, however the urge was still there, so he added:

“ _You should not ignore your feelings. Even if you are afraid of being rejected, living in doubt can be much worse. Embrace who you are and your feelings. There is nothing inappropriate or wrong with loving, only denying that you’re in love._

_Professor Love.”_

He clicked send and stared for a few minutes in front of the laptop. He wasn’t expecting a reply, but he couldn’t help but wondering who could feel like this. Being in love and being afraid. Shuuhei could understand the hurt of unrequited love, but how could one know it was unrequited if they didn’t try.

Closing his laptop, he went to bed.

Next day, Shuuhei was sharing with his team the messages to edit in the magazine.

“There are so many of them! Professor Love is really something, right?” his forth officer spoke. Then his fifth replied, “This is why Professor Love is so popular! He knows what he’s talking about!”

“How do you it’s a he and not a she?”

“By the way he writes!”

“It doesn’t mean anything. Hisagi-Fukutaichou, you know who Professor Love is, right? He’s a guy right?”

“Yes, he is.”

“See, told you!”

He hid behind his computer as the members of his team wondered who was Professor Love, checking his emails, until he saw it: _RE:_ _Uneasy_

“ _Thank you for your reply, but your words bear no truth. Being who I am is what keeps me from telling him.”_

Shuuhei frowned at the email. This was the first time someone didn’t like his answer. This Hoshi person was without a doubt, depressed. He answered back: _“Why?”_

He received a reply around midnight, very little after he arrived home exhausted; he had stayed until late to finish the last edits of Seireitei Communication, and the only thing he wanted to do was to go shower and then to bed. But when he saw the email, he just wanted to read Hoshi’s reply.

“ _It’s best to stay ignorant than disappoin_ _ted_ _. We are friends and I don’t want to risk losing that.”_

Hoshi was depressed and self-conscious. Shuuhei replied: _“How do you know he will be disappointed?”_

Hoshi replied not even 5 minutes later. _“_ _You wouldn’t understand._ _”_

Shuuhei stared at the screen. At this point he was laying in bed with his laptop on his lap. It was odd that he felt so compelled to this woman. Hoshi was intriguing, she wrote in such a defeated way, but the reality was that she wrote him an email for a reason. Hoshi was looking for guidance.

He fell asleep still thinking what he should reply.

**0000000000**

“Damn, this is getting better every single time!” Abarai said, reading the magazine “Dear Y. Sex toys are not for everybody, it is important for you to understand your partners feelings and talk about your boundaries before making any decisions. Communication is key, especially regarding sex.”

“Abarai, put that down, we’re eating,” Shuuhei replied serving the meat to himself.

“Sorry. But check this one!” the redhead continued.

“Abarai-kun, you are getting addicted to that like everyone else,” Kira replied drinking from his cup.

“Come on, Kira! This is too fun. Check this out: ‘Dear H, there’s no shame in being a virgin. Don’t feel pressured by others’, this is so funny. Who the fuck is a virgin at the Gotei 13?”

“A lot of people are virgins. There’s nothing wrong with that.”

“Abarai-kun only reads the sex responses, you are a pervert.”

“Kira is right. You’re just reading the sex ones.”

“Because they are fun! Who cares about the love ones?”

Shuuhei’s eyebrow twitched.

“Professor Love does.”

“Professor Love, uh? Who the fuck is this guy? Do you even know him?”

“Well, sometimes I wish I didn’t.”

“Eh, why is that?”

“Because-”

“He’s a fraud,” Kira interrupted him and ate a piece of meat. The people at the restaurant around them made a lot of noise, but Shuuhei sensed the slight spite in Kira’s voice.

“Do you know him?” Abarai asked.

“No, but I can tell. All of his answers are about positivity and are politically correct. He never once replied something negative, this guy is a fake.”

Shuuhei was hurt. Everything he replied was always genuine, he deeply believed that everyone could get closure even in the worst situations.

“Maybe he actually means what he says.”

“Then, he’s an idiot.”

Both Abarai and he stared at the blond who kept eating the meat from the BBQ grill.

“Wow, you really don’t like Professor Love!”

“It’s not that, Abarai-kun. I just think it’s stupid everybody being obsessed with those columns. Nobody cares about the other articles any more.”

So Kira was upset that his story was not receiving so much attention? It was kind of a lie though, his story was one of the most popular ones.

“It’s now taking 6 pages! It’s extra work for the editors, even Hisagi-san looks like crap.”

“Hey!”

“Sorry, but it’s true! Since Professor Love column started you are always working until late and looking tired.”

Well, that was true, but he liked being Professor Love. It made him feel important. But he could understand why Kira was upset. The three of them used to have dinner together at least once a week, now it was twice a month. Sure, he had many lunch breaks with Kira, but the three of them hanging out like they were now was a rare thing since he started the new column.

“Who’s Professor Love anyway? Hisagi you can tell us.”

“I can’t. There’s a non-disclosure agreement.”

“So what? What a shitty friend!”

“Fuck you, Abarai.” The redhead laughed which made him chuckle, he was about to grab the last piece of meat when he saw that Kira was doing it as well.

“Sorry, Kira, have it.”

“No, you have it. I’m already full,” the blond said. Kira was always like this, polite to his core. This was why it made Shuuhei feel strange that he didn’t like the Professor Love column, it kind of felt like Kira didn’t like something from him and that was not okay.

They walked home full and slightly drunk. Despite of being tired, when he arrived home, he went to his computer and re-read the last email from Hoshi. _“You wouldn’t understand.”_

Kira’s words were stuck in his head, that he was never negative. Clicking reply, he wrote: _“Then make me understand. I want to help you, even if it is to tell_ _you how_ _to forget him.”_

The reply came in the morning and it surprised him the size of the email. _“I met him a long time ago. We are close friends since the Academy days. I know him better than anyone else, and I like to think he knows me._ _I like him as long as I remember knowing him._

_I know that he likes a certain type of woman, the type that makes men have lewd thoughts. I’m nothing like that. I’m the exact opposite. He won’t ever look at me in that way, because I’m not his type. He made that clear since we met._

_I’m not looking into confessing, I just want to forget him.”_

Shuuhei couldn’t help but feel a bit jealous of this guy Hoshi liked. He wished he had someone who liked him for that long. This guy was very lucky to have Hoshi as a friend. A friend who doesn’t want to bother him and wants to forget him to not ruin their friendship. That was incredibly selfless.

“ _Hoshi, looks aren’t everything. I will sound cliché, but I would prefer to be in love with someone who has a great personality than a pretty face or body. I get what you are saying, so I’m going to help you to be with the person you like or entirely forget him!”_

The reply took only 2 minutes to arrive.

“ _How?”_

“ _First, I want to speak with you by chat. Please let me know if you have access.”_ Shuuhei attached his Professor Love chat ID, and wondered if this was a good idea. Only seated officers had access to the chat and could create secondary accounts (everyone had the standard one) and private chatrooms. A couple of minutes later, there was a ping, signalling a new message:

 **Hoshi:** What now?

So, Hoshi was a ranked officer. The image in the avatar was the night starry sky not giving away anything else. There was no additional details, this was in fact a secondary account.

 **Prof. Love:** I kindly ask you to not share this chat with anyone.

He wasn’t ready for the public to know that Professor Love could be contacted by chat.

 **Hoshi:** I won’t.

 **Prof. Love:** Thank you. Then, tell me about yourself.

 **Hoshi:** Why?

 **Prof. Love:** I need to know you to know how to help you.

Shuuhei saw that Hoshi tried to type many times, but was deleting and rewriting again. Hoshi was hesitant in her answer.

 **Hoshi:** What do you want to know?

 **Prof. Love:** What is your favourite color?

 **Hoshi:** What kind of question is that?

 **Prof. Love:** The type that breaks the ice.

 **Hoshi:** I like dark colors, dark green or dark purple.

Shuuhei smiled. Hoshi was someone who was lonely, he was glad he could give this bit of attention to her.

 **Hoshi** : What is your favorite color?

 **Prof. Love** : Black, but dark purple is also good. What is your favorite food?

Hoshi was surprisingly easy going. Shuuhei ended up knowing more about her, like the fact she liked sweets, but wouldn’t tell anyone about it. That liked certain songs from the human world, and that hated waking up earlier (although, this was never shared with anyone). It was interesting that Hoshi revealed many things to him that didn’t want to tell others. Most of these things were innocent, which made Shuuhei believe that Hoshi was a private person and didn’t like to share. The anonymity of the chat, though, gave Hoshi the chance to be herself and just speak without being afraid of the consequences. Shuuhei made sure to never judge her.

A couple of days passed, and they were speaking almost everyday. What really made Shuuhei pay so much attention was the fact that anytime he asked something, Hoshi would ask back to know about him. And Shuuhei would tell the truth. Not many people knew about his personal tastes, and there were things that not even Abarai or Kira knew. Their conversation started with general points of discussion but little by little were turning more personal. It was refreshing and exciting to confide to someone he didn’t know.

He found himself wanting to go home earlier to chat with Hoshi until late.

 **Hoshi:** I’ve been thinking about what you said the other day.

 **Hoshi:** About you preferring someone for their personality and not their appearance. Is that really true?

 **Prof. Love:** Yes. Isn’t it the same with the guy you like?

 **Hoshi:** I like both his personality and body.

Shuuhei bit his lower lip. After speaking in the past days with Hoshi about her, this was the first time they actually spoke about the guy she liked.

 **Prof. Love:** Sure, but one is more important than the other, right? What makes you like him?

 **Hoshi:** He’s the best person I ever known, he’s kind and works hard. He’s strong and always pays attention to the ones around him.

He frowned at the answer. If this guy was that great, wouldn’t he notice that he had Hoshi after him? What a jerk.

 **Hoshi:** But on top of that, he’s very good looking with a great face and body. There are many people attracted to him, but he’s clueless about that. His self-awareness is pretty much zero.

So the jerk wasn’t aware, uh? What a loser. Shuuhei didn’t want to convey what he was thinking, but he really hoped Hoshi would just forget him.

 **Prof. Love:** So that’s why he’s not aware of your feelings?

 **Hoshi:** He’s not aware because I never showed him.

Oh, that was unfair for _Jerk-san_ , he thought.

A ping signalled a message he received in his official account. It was past midnight, who could be contacting him?

 **Kira Izuru:** Are you awake?

 **Hisagi Shuuhei:** Yes, what’s up?

 **Kira Izuru:** Sorry to bother you, but have you by any chance filled form B of the new report?

 **Hisagi Shuuhei:** Not yet, haven’t look at it, why?

 **Kira Izuru:** I’m doing it now, and I don’t know if I just got dumber or this is actually difficult on purpose.

Shuuhei chuckled. If Kira was struggling with the report, then he was screwed.

 **Hisagi Shuuhei:** We still have time to do it, why are you working at that now? Shouldn’t you be sleeping?

Kira took some time to answer and in the meantime, Hoshi replied in the other chat.

 **Hoshi:** Do you like someone?

The question caught him by surprise, he stared at it for a bit.

 **Prof. Love:** At the moment, there’s no one in particular.

 _At the moment, I just like talking_ _to_ _you._

 **Hoshi:** You don’t like anybody, but you give love advises to others?

 **Prof. Love:** I like helping others.

Kira replied in the other chat.

 **Kira Izuru:** I’m at home. Just wanted to finish some work before going to bed.

 **Hisagi Shuuhei:** You’re overworking yourself again.

 **Kira Izuru:** That’s what happens when we don’t have Captains…

 **Hisagi Shuuhei:** Don’t I know that?

He changed to the other chat.

 **Prof. Love:** I have liked people before. And it’s not just love advises many readers have specific questions.

 **Hoshi:** I know, sex questions. One of my friends only reads those.

Abarai also only read the sex questions.

 **Prof. Love:** They are popular, I can’t deny that.

Another ping.

 **Kira Izuru:** Why are you still awake?

 **Hisagi Shuuhei:** I’m talking with you :)

 **Kira Izuru:** Oh, sorry then. I’m going to sleep too.

 **Hisagi Shuuhei:** Wait!

**Kira Izuru disconnected.**

Kira could be so moody sometimes. This whole situation without Captains was taking a toll on them, they really needed help, especially his blond friend.

 **Hoshi:** The amount of perverts in Seireitei is astonishing. But I wonder: How does Professor Love know so much about sex?

 **Prof. Love:** I do a lot of research.

 **Hoshi:** I thought it was experience.

 **Prof. Love:** Some of it is.

 **Hoshi:** Then Professor Love, you’re a man, aren’t you?

 **Prof. Love:** Yes.

 **Hoshi:** What would you do if you found out your closest friend was in love with you?

Shuuhei thought about his closest female friends: Hinamori and Matsumoto. He wouldn’t mind if they were in love with him, although if it was Matsumoto he would definitely not let the opportunity escape.

 **Prof. Love:** I think I would be happy knowing that someone loves me.

 **Prof. Love:** Aren’t we conditioned to be happy when hearing a confession?

 **Hoshi:** I guess…

 **Prof. Love:** How would you feel if your best friend was in love with you?

Hoshi took a while to reply to the point Shuuhei believed she was gone.

 **Hoshi:** I would die of happiness.

The next days were spent in the same way, Shuuhei going to work, having lunch with Abarai or Kira, sometimes dinner with them, and then going home to chat with Hoshi.

Their conversation had gone to philosophy and literature, and now Shuuhei was pretty sure he had a crush on Hoshi. Whoever she was, she was amazing. She was intelligent, sarcastic and was not afraid of saying what was going on her mind, they had the same tastes! How could _Jerk-san_ not see that this person was by his side?

Abarai was drinking directly from his bottle instead of the cup. The night had started calm, the three of them in the sushi restaurant just chatting and then Abarai just babbled about Professor Love again in his drunk state.

“He has a way with words, I bet he already slept with his fangirls. Who wouldn’t take advantage of that?”

“He’s a serious guy, he would never do that.”

“Bullshit! I bet he has a line of girls waiting for him!”

“Or guys,” Kira replied.

Shuuhei chuckled at that making the blond rise an eyebrow.

“He actually receives a lot of unsolicited mail…” Shuuhei started.

“Eh, what do you mean? Like photos?!” Abarai leaned forward.

“Yeah, nudes, both male and female. But he throws them out, I’ve seen it myself.”

“What? He throws away nude pics of girls? Is he gay?”

“He throws away all photos. He’s not gay, far from it.”

Kira’s chopstick fell on the plate harshly startling Shuuhei, the blond filled his glass with sake.

“What a waste!” Abarai scowled, “What wouldn’t I do to get some nudes.”

“Like you have a problem getting some,” Kira replied moody. That was his state of mind lately, it was kind of bothersome. He missed when Kira wasn’t so miserable. He knew that the blond had a lot of work, but so did he! And he was now managing Seireitei Bulletin almost on his own!

“Shut up, Kira! You’re just jealous.”

There was no reply towards that.

Not longer after, they finished the meal and paid.

“Wait, you’re going home this early?”

“I have reports to finish,” Kira said.

“Yeah, I also have some work to do.” _Hoshi is waiting for me._

“You guys suck!”

Shuuhei and Kira walked side by side leaving the restaurant. The blond was focused on his thoughts not very chatty. Shuuhei was actually not sure what to say, it felt lately like everything he said or did just pissed off the blond.

“Kira?”

The blond looked at him waiting for him to continue. “Do you need help?” he was overworked, but he couldn’t stand to see his best friend like this. “I know there’s a lot of going on, is there anything I can do for you?”

And Kira smiled, a genuine soft smile.

“Thank you Hisagi-san, but I’m okay. Lately, I’m just going to bed later than normal, and it’s getting hard to wake up in time. I just… I hate mornings.”

 _Hoshi didn’t like mornings too._ Shuuhei smiled to himself, he missed chatting with Hoshi.

“Ok, but if you need me, you know I’m here, right? For anything.”

Kira nodded and looked down; stopping at the intersection that separated their paths.

“Hisagi-san, can I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

“Can you tell me what kind of person Professor Love is?”

Shuuhei frowned.

“Professor Love? Well, he’s an okay guy. He really likes to help others, the answers you read in the column are his real thoughts you know?”

“So he’s the type to really throw away unsolicited nude photos?”

“Yes. Why do you ask?”

“I was just curious,” then he smirked. “I’m envious of people with so much free time. Goodbye Hisagi-san.”

“Bye, Kira.”

He saw the blond walk away before starting to go back to the Ninth.

Kira was the strangest person he knew, by far! No one knew what was going on in his head, and the fact that he was more intelligent than most was nerve-wracking. Kira was super analytical to the point of detecting subtleties that generally people couldn’t. This was why he knew that if someone would ever find out he was Professor Love that would be Kira. But Kira didn’t seem to like Professor Love much, so at the same time Shuuhei had to do everything he could to not let the blond know.

When arriving, he noticed Hoshi was still not online so he went to shower. His thoughts went back to Hoshi, that was the only thing in his mind lately. He had an online crush. Possibly this person was his soulmate, and Shuuhei felt like he was at a teenager again. Their conversations were everything to him. They matched like he never matched with any girl before. He just wished he knew how she looked like, having something to fill his imagination.

He had thought about going to Akon and ask him to trace where Hoshi was coming from. The 12th  had the tech to know exactly from which computer the messages came from, and from which user. But he couldn’t do it. Hoshi trusted him and knowing who she was would go against that trust.

He leaned against his pillow with his PC in his lap. Hoshi was online, he smiled and typed.

 **Prof. Love:** Hello :)

She replied immediately.

 **Hoshi:** Hello! How was your day?

 **Prof. Love:** Busy, yours?

 **Hoshi:** Same. But now it got better.

Fuck, his heart just skipped a beat. Hoshi was so dearly.

 **Prof. Love:** Definitely better.

 **Hoshi:** Today I realized something.

She typed for a while, and Hisagi didn’t even changed screens. He giggled at the story she was telling that happened to someone who was at the main store. She was so damn funny. Damn, he really wanted to know how she looked like, he wanted to meet her. But they didn’t reach that point yet. Even if Hoshi barely spoke about _Jerk-san_ any more, they were still not there.

 **Prof. Love:** Can I ask you something? You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to.

 **Hoshi:** Ask.

 **Prof. Love:** What is the color of your eyes?

She took a while to reply, but eventually she did.

 **Hoshi:** Blue.

Shuuhei’s heart beat faster.

 **Prof. Love:** What about your hair?

 **Hoshi:** Fair.

Oh god…

 **Prof. Love:** Fair as in blonde?

 **Hoshi:** Yes.

Oh god, she was just his type, blonde and blue eyed, this was destiny!

 **Hoshi:** What about you?

 **Prof. Love:** Dark hair and eyes.

 **Hoshi:** I bet you’re good-looking.

He chuckled at that.

 **Prof. Love:** Why do you think that?

 **Hoshi:** Because I like the way you speak and think. You are probably very handsome.

Shuuhei grinned widely, blushing bright red. Hoshi was flirting with him.

 **Prof. Love:** And you must be gorgeous.

 **Hoshi:** You don’t know that.

 **Prof. Love:** Yes, I know. I told you for me personality is the most appealing trait in a person.

 **Hoshi:** You wouldn’t say that if you saw me.

 **Prof. Love:** You underestimate me.

 **Hoshi:** Maybe I am.

It had been almost two months since he and Hoshi started chatting. Things were progressing slowly in the beginning but now they were both past the small teasing stage, and were in pure shameless flirting to the point of calling each other pet names, and say sweet things such as _I miss you._

It was as if Hoshi was his girlfriend. A girlfriend he never met, but liked so much he wanted to protect her from all the evils in the world. Life was great right now, and whenever he spoke with Hoshi it was pure happiness. But there were two problems: one, they didn’t meet yet, and he _really_ wanted to meet her; and second, _Jerk-san_ was still in the picture. Hoshi didn’t say exactly that she still liked him, but she would talk about him sometimes, and it was always something endearing that made his blood boil.

This was unfair, considering that he didn’t know what his competition looked liked, hell, he didn’t even know Hoshi looked like! Just that she had blonde hair and blue eyes, and her height was considered below the average. His cute Hoshi… his mind took him do dark places, he had imagined her in so many different ways, so many fantasies. He wished he had at least one photo of her… or honestly, just listening to her voice…

 **Prof. Love:** I thought about you all day.

 **Hoshi:** Me too.

 **Prof. Love:** What did you think?

 **Hoshi** : About how you look like and wondered how do you smell.

Shuuhei gulped reading what Hoshi wrote. The screen of his laptop was the only light in his dark bedroom. He leaned against the chair, his heart beat raced. This type of conversation was the norm lately, they had to meet, they had too!

 **Prof. Love:** I wonder how do you taste.

 **Prof. Love:** I want to know how you taste. I bet you smell amazing as well.

What was he writing? He couldn’t control his hands.

 **Hoshi:** I want to kiss you.

_Damn you, Hoshi!_

**Prof. Love:** I want to kiss you and suck your tongue.

Shit, he never wrote this before, was this too much?

 **Hoshi:** Wow, that would be amazing… what else do you want to do?

Shuuhei breathed deeply, he was getting aroused by this conversation.

 **Prof. Love:** I want to lick your neck and open wide open your kosode and shitagi.

 **Hoshi:** I want to feel your hands in me…

 **Prof. Love:** Me too… feeling your skin smooth and the smell the scent of your skin.

 **Prof. Love:** I want to lick your neck down to your chest and…

 **Hoshi:** And…

Shuuhei’s underwear was getting uncomfortable. He removed them, not believing he was going to do this.

 **Prof. Love:** I want to suck your nipples until they’re hard.

Hoshi took a while to respond, but he could see she was typing. Shuuhei held his growing member and started pumping slow. Damn, this was so arousing, he held his breath when he read Hoshi’s reply.

 **Hoshi:** I want to know how big you are… and how hard

He almost fell from his chair.

 **Prof. Love:** I’m so hard… Sorry, I’m typing with just one hand.

 **Hoshi:** Me too

Shit, could it be that…

 **Prof. Love:** Are you touching yourself?

 **Hoshi:** Yes

 **Prof. Love:** I’m also doing it. Baby, I wish it was your hand instead of mine.

 **Hoshi:** Yes I wish it was your hand in me, and your fingers

 **Prof. Love:** My fingers where? Where do you want them?

Hoshi didn’t reply and he could only imagine what was going on, this was too surreal, Hoshi alone touching… for him… because of him.

 **Prof. Love** : I want them inside you. Are your fingers inside you?

 **Hoshi:** Do you want them inside?

 **Prof. Love:** I want you to put them inside and imagine they are mine

 **Hoshi:** I am

 **Prof. Love:** You’re so tight, I want to lick your entire body

 **Hoshi:** more

Hoshi wasn’t replying normally, was probably feeling they way Shuuhei was.

 **Hoshi:** tell more

 **Prof. Love:** I want to finger you, you’re so warm inside

 **Prof. Love:** So wet

 **Prof. Love:** I’m fingering you with two fingers touching inside where it feels good

 **Prof. Love:** Does it feel good, baby?

 **Hoshi:** y

 **Hoshi:** yes

 **Hoshi:** so good

 **Prof. Love:** It feels so good to me too. I want to be inside you, imagine my fingers being my cock

 **Hoshi:** so good, I want

 **Hoshi:** I want your cock

 **Hoshi:** big cock inside

Shuuhei moved his hand frantically, the pleasure building up. This was so sexy, he would do anything to see Hoshi now. He would give everything…

 **Prof. Love:** Hoshi, honey, I want you around my cock

 **Prof. Love:** Warm and tight

 **Hoshi:** I’m almost

Shit, so was he.

 **Prof. Love:** My cock in you is moving fast, can you feel it? Pressing inside without stopping, making you squirm…

 **Hoshi:** so good

 **Hoshi:** I m going t

And Hoshi stopped typing at the exact same time as Shuuhei bit his lips, closing his eyes cumming with a force that he hadn’t felt for a long time. His body trembled from the intensity, his breathing rapid almost suffocating.

Leaning back at the chair, he breathed deeply, his chest rising fast. He opened his eyes and stared at the screen. Hoshi didn’t say anything, and he smirked. Hoshi came too, he knew it.

The past couple of days were a disappointment. He barely had time to speak with Hoshi due to release of the latest issue of Seireitei Bulletin, but whenever they did she was the sweetest calling him _My love._ Since then they didn’t do any more pervert talking but they were definitely closer. Shuuhei really liked her, he really wanted to meet her. He didn’t care what she looked like, he just wanted to touch her and make sure that she was real. He needed the real thing.

Seireitei Bulletin was released in time, but at the expense of him working until dawn. He was so tired when he arrived home, he went straight to bed. The next day he woke up at lunch time with Kira knocking at his door with takeout asking if he wanted to have lunch together.

“So you did it on time?” Kira said sharing his food with him. They were lazily eating in the grass field behind the Ninth, shielded by the tree from prying eyes and ears. This was their spot since Shuuhei could remember, he never told anyone about it, and neither did Kira. The blond would hide here often, especially after the betrayal.

“Yeah, but I’m so tired.”

“I saw it selling fast in the store when I grabbed lunch.”

“Really? That’s cool.”

“Also, 7 pages of Professor Love.”

“There were a lot of letters, we had to choose a few of them. Professor Love doesn’t answer people privately, so the only people getting answers are the ones chosen for the magazine, we try to select as many as we can.”

“He doesn’t answer in private?” Kira asked eyes wide open, the blue so intense as the sky. He always had wonderful eyes.

“No, can you imagine answering all of those people? Since we introduced the email, we receive 3 times more requests.”

“That would be troublesome,” Kira murmured looking at his food, there was a gentle redness in his cheeks.

“Hey, can I get your bun in exchange for my veggies?”

“Sure.”

 **Prof. Love:** Is it related to your real name?

 **Hoshi:** No, it has no especial meaning, I just like stars. I love to look at the starry night and wonder if the one I like is looking at the same stars as me.

 **Prof. Love:** If you look at your window, I will look now too.

 **Hoshi:** I am now.

 **Prof. Love:** Then we’re looking at the same stars now, baby.

 **Hoshi:** I’m so happy, my love.

 **Prof. Love:** So am I.

There was only one thing that could make him feel happier.

 **Prof. Love:** I want us to look at the stars together in the same place.

 **Prof. Love:** I want to meet you.

…

 **Prof. Love:** Baby?

 **Hoshi:** I’m here.

Hoshi was hesitant, he could feel it.

 **Hoshi:** I don’t think it’s a good idea.

 **Prof. Love:** Why? Don’t you want to meet? I like you a lot.

 **Hoshi:** I like you too. And I want to meet you, but you may be disappointed.

 **Prof. Love:** So can you.

 **Hoshi:** I won’t, I know I won’t.

 **Prof. Love:** The same way Hoshi knows it, I also know it. Please. I want be with you, hug you and kiss you.

Hoshi took a while to reply and she did Shuuhei couldn’t help but smile widely.

 **Hoshi:** Alright.

They agreed they would meet in a week from now, at the Koi fish bridge at the west side of Seireitei at night.

Shuuhei was counting the days, hours even minutes until then. He already planned in giving himself the day off the following day, because he wanted to spend the whole time with Hoshi. Not that he was planning in spending the night together, well… if she wanted he would definitely do it, but still one night was not enough.

He was so starstruck that he wasn’t paying attention to most things happening around him. Sasakibe even threw a mug at his head during the Lieutenant weekly meeting.

Kira walked next to him when the meeting was finished.

“Hisagi-san you seem distracted, is everything alright?”

“Yes, don’t worry it’s nothing.” Well it wasn’t _nothing,_ it was actually _everything._ Shuuhei was going to meet Hoshi, his soul mate.

“Alright, if you say so,” the blond replied unsure. Shuuhei looked at him and for some reason he wanted to tell someone, he wanted to share his happiness. He grabbed the blond’s hand and move fast towards an isolated area.

“W-what are you doing, Hisagi-san?”

“Come with me.”

They went to the gardens of the First and Hisagi sat against the fence. Kira stood in front of him.

“Kira, I want to tell you something because I have to share with someone, and you’re the only person that I trust enough for this.”

Kira didn’t say anything, but nodded. He turned to face him, and bit his lower lip nervously.

“I think I’m in love,” he started, and he could feel the blue eyes staring at him. “I met this girl… and I don’t know, it’s just…”

“Who?” Kira’s voice was low, almost like a whisper. He wasn’t looking at him any more, staring at Shuuhei’s kosode instead.

“That’s the thing… Kira, I know you won’t tell anyone, but please don’t share not even with Abarai.” he really didn’t want the fame of Professor Love, some of the readers were creepy, he didn’t want that kind of attention.

“You know I won’t.”

Shuuhei smiled, he knew Kira wouldn’t. He trusted Kira blindly.

“I’m Professor Love.”

Kira’s eyes snapped back to him.

“What?” his voice was louder. “What do you mean, you’re Professor Love?”

“I am, and the person that I’m falling for is one of my readers.”

Kira just stared at him incredulous, mouth a little parted. This was stupid, Kira probably thought the worse of him.

“It’s not like it was on purpose, I don’t answer direct emails, but this girl… I just felt like I had to help, and then once we started to talk more and more, I… I fell for her.”

“You fell for… her?” Kira repeated.

“Yes, and it’s so stupid, I never met her. But I just know we are meant to be, we agreed to meet in a couple of days.”

He waited for Kira to process the information.

“You don’t know how… she looks, what if it’s not what you’re expecting?”

“I know that. But I don’t care how she looks, I like her to the point that she can have two heads and 6 limbs that I will be happy.”

The blond Lieutenant leaned against the fence.

“Really?” he asked lowly.

“Yes, am I weird?”

“You are,” Kira said, “But what you said isn’t. It’s actually quite heart warming.”

“Thanks, Kira,” he said pulling the blond into a hug. Kira’s arms held his back gently. If for some reason Hoshi ended up breaking his heart, he could come to Kira for support.


	2. Kira

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Hisagi is gonna be an asshole here, just FYI
> 
> Also, serious communication issues...

If Izuru could be truly honest, he would say that fate was a bunch of deceitful lies created by those who didn’t want to be responsible for their own actions.

But right now… he didn’t know anymore.

It couldn’t be a coincidence that Hisagi was Professor Love, it couldn’t. From all the shinigami in Seireitei, the chances of Professor Love and Hisagi being the same person should’ve been slim.

The fact they were both the same person was ironic to say the least.

Izuru had reach out to Professor Love as a desperate attempt of finding a way to bury his feelings for his best friend deep inside his heart, to the point of no return. And although, that didn’t happen, lately he had been distracted by Professor Love who was charming and treating him like he wished to be treated by Hisagi. Even without knowing how he looked like or knowing who he was, Izuru was smitten by him.

Staying awake until late talking about them, about their likes and dislikes, about each other… Even flirting to the point of sex-chatting… Izuru was truly happy. He had found someone who didn’t care about looks and that made him feel good and important. _Someone who cared about him._

Finding out that Hisagi was Professor Love was disappointing. Not because he was the person he liked, but because the reason why he turned to Professor Love was due to his unrequited love.

Professor Love didn’t care about looks, but Hisagi did. Hisagi was straight, and apparently so was Professor Love.

Maybe it was Izuru’s fault that he assumed that Professor Love knew he was a man, the Love Expert never once asked about gender or his sexuality, but he never treated him like a woman either. Izuru had assumed that Professor Love knew he was a man because of all the talks they had, and when they sex-chatted, Izuru was sure he knew he was a guy, passive, but a guy…

And this is why he felt let down, because Hisagi thought he was a woman, Hisagi thought that Hoshi was female, and he was in love with _her._

In one hand, he felt hope, because Hisagi was so intense and straight forward with his words saying he didn’t care how Hoshi looked like, he was in love regardless of who Hoshi could be, but in the other hand, Hisagi already assumed his gender.

He wasn’t sure if he had the courage to meet Professor Love/Hisagi any more.

 **Prof. Love:** Hoshi, I miss you…

Izuru smiled, they talked everyday, but he understood what he meant, because he also felt the same. The days were harder to pass by, waiting for the night to arrive quickly so they could chat. However, things were different now, right? Because he knew that the one sending these messages was Hisagi.

 **Hoshi:** I miss you too.

 **Prof. Love:** Can’t wait to see you and kiss you!

Hisagi was the one telling him these sweet things, that he wanted to meet, and kiss and do other things. That he wanted to hold hands and watch the night sky together. It was unfair that the one he liked for so long was saying this things, but it was also unfair that Hisagi didn’t know that Hoshi was in fact Izuru. This was a great dilemma, because Izuru didn’t want to lose Hisagi’s friendship, but he also didn’t want to lose Professor’s love. It was unfair for both of them.

 **Hoshi:** Me too.

 **Prof. Love:** Two more days!

Izuru frowned sadly.

 **Hoshi:** Yes.

 **Prof. Love:** I was thinking… Probably there won’t be anyone there, but we should have something to identify us.

 **Prof. Love:** So we recognize each other.

 **Hoshi:** Like what?

 **Prof. Love:** Like bringing or wearing something specific.

 **Prof. Love:** But something unique like

 **Prof. Love:** An orange flower.

Izuru spent the next day anxious. Part of him felt so bad for deceiving Hisagi, but he didn’t have the courage to just blurt out he was Hoshi. 

During lunch time he went to the main street to look for an orange flower and something to dress for the next day. While in the kimono store, he considered to actually speak with Hisagi tonight and just say he couldn’t meet in the next day, he could find an excuse and avoid him.

His gaze shifted to a dark purple silk yukata, with an orange floral pattern. It was beautiful.

‘ _I don’t care how she looks, I like her to the point that she can have two heads and 6 limbs that I will be happy.’_

Maybe… maybe he had a chance… It was worth trying, no?

 **Prof. Love:** Tomorrow at this hour we will be together.

 **Hoshi:** What if I’m not what you expect?

 **Prof. Love:** I expect you to be you. I’m actually afraid that I’m not what you expect.

 **Hoshi:** What if you get disappointed?

Izuru was so scared of Hisagi’s reaction, he couldn’t breathe properly.

Another chat rang.

 **Hisagi Shuuhei:** Tomorrow lunch?

How tricky the world was.

 **Kira Izuru:** Sure.

Another ring.

 **Prof. Love:** I won’t, I promise.

 **Prof. Love:** I know it’s scary, but I like you from the bottom of my heart. You’re my soulmate, I just know that.

And Izuru felt like crying at that, because he kind of felt the same. He was in love with Hisagi for so long, and when he finally started to like someone else, it ended up being the same person.

He didn’t believe in fate, but he wanted to believe in soulmates.

**0000000000**

They sat below their tree at the Ninth Squad eating the bentos’ Hisagi cooked for them. The homemade food from the brunet was better than any restaurant he ever ate. He had said this in the past, and Hisagi dismissed it, but it was the reality. He wished he could eat Hisagi’s food everyday.

“Kira, I’m so nervous. I can’t believe I’m finally meeting her.”

“What will you do if…”

“If what? I told you already I don’t care how she looks like. Looks aren’t everything. Don’t tell me you only dated cute girls,” Hisagi asked.

_I never dated a girl._

He wouldn’t say that, this would actually be a terrible time to tell Hisagi he was gay.

“That’s not what I mean, I just don’t want you to be disappointed.”

“Damn, both of you are always saying the same thing. Disappointed, disappointed, it’s like you both want me to not like her.”

“Hisagi-san,” he tried to speak.

“I know, I’m sorry. It’s just… I never felt like his before. I’m scared that I’m the one disappointing. I’m scared that she will look at this and run,” Hisagi pointed at his scarred face.

“She won’t,” Izuru said lowly, he didn’t know Hisagi was still sensitive about the scars. Well, he actually didn’t know many things about Hisagi, he only found about them because the brunet told Hoshi about them, and those things, those private thoughts, the real Hisagi… Izuru liked him even more now than before. Professor Love didn’t hep him forget Hisagi, on the opposite, he made him like him even more.

“Hisagi-san, you are a great man.”

“Eh? Where did that come from?”

“It’s just that you are selfless and it’s amazing you can be so honest with your feelings. I wish I could do the same.”

Hisagi stared at him for a while in silence, his attention focused on his face.

“I’m not sure what you’re talking about. You always say what comes to your mind, good or bad. You’re the most sincere person I know, this is why I like you so much.”

Izuru blushed bright red at that. He knew that this like what different from the Hoshi like, but Hisagi saying this type of thing face to face was too much for his frail heart.

The afternoon went by quicker than he wanted. Izuru was so nervous about them meeting, but was confident that this was for the best. He was prepared for Hisagi’s rejection, but at least he was going to have the opportunity to see if he had a chance. Worst case scenario they could agree to never talk about the Hoshi/Professor Love romance ever again. They were best friends, right? If there was a possibility of salvaging their friendship it was definitely **their** friendship.

He showered and dressed his dark purple orange floral yukata, he spent dome time in front of the mirror preparing himself mentally. The yukata made him look so different, it wasn’t the type he used to dress, he even tied his hair. He hoped he didn't look silly.

They agreed to meet at midnight, because Hisagi was the most cliché person in the world, and that made Izuru happy, because he never experienced romance at this level and Hisagi was in fact a romantic person.

Every step he took in the breezy night, his heart beat faster and when he saw Hisagi’s back in the Koi fish bridge, his stomach twisted in anticipation, it was just a couple of minutes before midnight, but he couldn’t wait.

Hisagi was dressed in a black yukata and was holding an orange marigold, and for a second Izuru wondered if he knew it was him because of the flower. Marigold was the symbol of the Third Squad. Could it be? He breathed deeply stepping into the bridge. Hisagi didn’t notice him yet.

“Hello Hisagi-san.”

Hisagi turned around and he became slightly confused.

“Kira? What are you doing here?” he frowned deeply.

Okay, so he was not expecting him.

“I… I’m-”

“You can’t be here Kira.” Hisagi stated his voice agitated. “Not tonight, please Kira.”

Izuru held his breath and tried to find words to express himself, but it was difficult. It was so difficult, by now Hisagi should’ve notice the orange flowers in his Yukata, right? They shone so bright with the moonlight.

“Hisagi-san, I’m-”

“Please Kira, leave. I’m waiting for someone, I’m waiting for her, please leave. She will freak out if she sees other people here.”

Oh, he was not expecting this. Hisagi was in deep denial. He didn’t know it was Izuru. He was expecting a woman to show up.

“But I’m-” _Hoshi._

“Kira I beg you, please leave, don’t screw things for me. Please!”

The words hit him so hard, he had no reaction. He was still like a poll, because he didn’t know what to do. Should he try to explain or flee?

“I won’t forgive you if she freaks out, please!” Hisagi was frantically looking everywhere looking for a sign of Hoshi. Izuru was so caught by surprise with this reaction that he didn’t know what to say, Hisagi was being so harsh. He expected disappointed, but he didn’t expect… not being acknowledged.

“Hisagi-san,” he said aloud.

“Kira, fuck! If you want to stay around, then go sit there by the trees or something. Just leave!”

There were some steps coming from the other side of their direction and Hisagi panicked.

“Shit, leave, leave.” Hisagi pushed him towards the trees hard without Izuru expecting and he tripped on his feet landing on his knees and hands. Hisagi went back to the middle of the bridge and waited for whoever was coming, only to found out it was a stray dog lurking around.

Izuru was in shock and didn’t dare to look back at Hisagi, this was worse than any possible rejection. His heart beat frantically and felt like throwing up. He tried to get up, but his knees hurt and so did his hands. He sat at the bench below the trees that Hisagi mentioned before, and noticed that his new Yukata ripped around his leg area. His hands were bloody and probably so were his legs, he could only stare dumbfounded at his throbbing hands, while trying to make sense of it all.

Hisagi stayed in the bridge looking around waiting for Hoshi to show up.

And it hurt, not his injuries, not even the harsh words or the pushing, but the fact that Hisagi didn’t even contemplated that he could be Hoshi. He didn’t look at the way he was dressing or even considered why he was there. Hisagi was so blind and sure that it was a woman that he ignored everything else.

_Izuru never had a chance with him._

Professor Love was a liar and so was Hisagi.

Looks don’t matter, uh? As long as the gender is the right one…

But Hisagi couldn’t be this stupid, could he? He would eventually realize that no woman was coming and that Izuru was still in the bench waiting for him. This had to happen right?

How long had passed already? Half an hour? They both waited stupidly, Hisagi for someone who would never show up, and Izuru for Hisagi who would never consider that Izuru could be the one he said he was in love with. He had said before that he was in love with Hoshi, with Hoshi’s personality, that Hoshi was his soulmate. He liked Izuru without actually knowing it was him. He liked the way Izuru was, without knowing how he looked like. 

An hour passed, Hisagi sat in the bridge rail looking down at his hands holding the flower. By now he probably knew Hoshi wasn’t coming, but he waited more. And Izuru waited with him. More time passed by and Hisagi got up and placed the flower in the rail, he looked down and then to where he was.

Hisagi walked to his direction and stopped looking at him mid-way. They stared at each other.

_Please, notice it’s me, please._

“I’m fucking stupid, ain’t I?” Hisagi spoke loud.

_Yes, you are._

“Guess, this is what I get for pouring my heart out.”

He ran his hand through his hair.

“You were right, this was disappointing.” and with that he left, leaving Izuru alone who couldn't stop shedding tears.

**0000000000**

**Prof. Love:** I waited for you.

 **Prof. Love:** Did I do something wrong?

 **Prof. Love:** If I did, I’m really sorry

 **Prof. Love:** Please reply

 **Prof. Love:** Please, Hoshi

Three days passed without Hisagi uttering a word to him. Professor Love tried to reach Hoshi many times, even sending emails, but Hisagi? Hisagi didn’t contact Izuru once, and that was the worst part of all. The fact that Hisagi didn’t realize how much he hurt him.

His physical injuries were minimum, but he actually broke a small bone in his hand and needed to keep it bandaged at least for a few more days before he could use healing kido. The bandaged hand was a constant reminder of what happened that night. Hisagi wasn’t a violent person, he didn’t even notice that Izuru fell when he was pushed, so he didn’t blame him for that. But the lingering ache made it harder to forget.

Hisagi sat across him in the Lieutenant meeting. He didn’t say anything since he arrived, but would look at him from time to time. Izuru ignored his gaze with all his stregth, failing a couple of times.

He honestly had no courage to speak with him, he didn’t even know what to say. It was freaking embarrassing, if Izuru knew the outcome of this, he would have never _never_ agreed to meet him, and he would’ve never stayed there. The moment Hisagi told him to leave, that’s what he should’ve done instead of waiting with him pathetically hoping that Hisagi would wake up from his stupor and realize that he was Hoshi.

He went home as soon as the meeting finished to avoid Hisagi.

**0000000000**

**Prof. Love:** I understand if you want this to end.

 **Prof. Love:** But I just want to know why.

_Izuru would only answer to Professor Love when Hisagi reached out to him._

Abarai had invited him for dinner and he reluctantly agreed; part of him just wanted to temporarily forget Professor Love and Hisagi, however his heart dropped when he saw Hisagi at the restaurant with Abarai. The brunet looked up at him surprised as well. It would look really bad if he left now. Abarai would ask questions, and would be a mess.

They ate while Abarai made most of the talk, Hisagi had said a couple of things to him, but he didn’t reply. Right now Hisagi was staring at him just like he was at the meeting.

_You don’t even know why I’m mad._

“So, how’s Professor Love doing?” Abarai asked, and both Hisagi and Izuru looked at the redhead simultaneously.

“Ah, busy of course,” Hisagi replied nervously and then looked back at Izuru.

“Rukia sent a letter, can you talk with him so he can post it.”

“That’s not how it works. The letters are selected randomly, I cannot ask him to do favors.”

“Why not? Come on! You don’t do anything for your friends.”

“Abarai.”

“Seriously, you don’t tell who he is, you don’t help with getting a small letter post, you don’t do anything for me!”

“It’s not like you do anything for me either,” Hisagi uncharacteristically said and then looked at Izuru. "I'm so busy, I don't have time for your requests and... awful moods."

What this directed to him? How dared he?

“Fuck you, Hisagi-san.” he got up at left the restaurant ignoring Abarai calling after him.

He was so stupid. How could Hisagi be like this? Who was this Hisagi?! Before Hoshi, Hisagi would always be nice to him, he was kind and always made sure that Izuru was fine. Now, he was just an asshole. Why did Hoshi get the best of Hisagi, and he got the worst?

“Wait!” Hisagi pulled his arm. He came after him. “What the hell is going on?”

He removed his arm from his grasp. “Let go.”

“Why are you acting like that? What did I do to you?” Was Hisagi really asking this? Even if he didn’t know he was Hoshi, he had to know that the way he treated him that night wasn’t right.

“Are you seriously this dense?”

“Kira,” Hisagi said but didn’t add anything else.

“Why don’t you go ask Hoshi about it?” Izuru regretted the words the moment they left his mouth. Hisagi’s eyes widened in surprise. Hisagi had never mentioned Hoshi’s name, and now Izuru was sure that he was connecting the dots.

“Good-bye, Hisagi-san.”

Hisagi didn’t try to stop him from leaving.

**0000000000**

_Hisagi didn’t connect the dots._

**Prof.** **Love:** Is the reason why you don’t talk to me anymore, the person you are trying to forget?

Izuru looked at the question sadly. His insides were twisted in knots, Professor Love still cared about Hoshi.

 **Hoshi:** Yes.

This was the first time he replied since the night before the day they were suppose to meet.

 **Prof. Love:** Are you still in love with him?

He was so tired of pretending. He silently cried in the darkness of his room. Wouldn’t it be simpler if he just told the truth? He had tried before, and Hisagi didn’t let him. He couldn’t stand this feeling of helplessness. Hisagi only listened to Hoshi, never to him.

 **Hoshi:** More than ever.

 **Prof. Love:** Does he love you back?

 **Hoshi:** Yes.

 **Hoshi:** But he doesn’t know.

_You don't know._

**Prof. Love:** I don’t understand.

 **Hoshi:** You really are dense, Hisagi-san.

**Hoshi disconnected.**

There was no turning back. Izuru would never use his Hoshi chat again, if Hisagi wanted to solve things he would need to come to him directly.

_Hoshi was gone._

**0000000000**

Shuuhei couldn’t believe what he just read. Hoshi knew who he was, she knew his name. And suddenly a very strange feeling turned his stomach upside down. The way that last sentence was written, the way his name was written… There was something awfully familiar there.

He closed his laptop and stared at the window looking at the night sky.

Things were going so well, his online romance was so strong. Why did that night had to change that? Even if Hoshi was shy and didn’t want to meet, their relationship was strong, how could suddenly _Jerk-san_ be in the picture again?

He waited a full day for Hoshi to connect, but that never happened. So he decided to do the only logical and unorthodox thing he could think of which was finding where Hoshi lived and go there like a freaking stalker.

Akon had a quizzical look in his face, but agreed in helping him; he connected a network cable into Shuuhei’s laptop and searched for the source of Hoshi’s ID.

“Thanks, man.”

“Yeah, yeah, if someone asks I have nothing to do with this.”

“I know,” Shuuhei replied. This was highly illegal and a breach of privacy, but Shuhei was desperate, he had to at least know who she was.

“Tracing back to the west side district, Third Squad.”

“Third Squad?” Was Hoshi from the Third Division? Could it be that the reason why Kira was acting odd was because he knew Hoshi?

“Interesting, I need to go through a proxy firewall.”

“Eh, what’s that?”

“It’s the same type you use, I’m pretty sure I know who is behind this ID, but let me double check.” Akon pulled a list of profiles, and highlighted Kira’s profile. He copied the internal ID and pasted next to Hoshi’s: it was the same number.

“As I suspected, this proxy is only used by Lieutenants, Hoshi is a sub account of Kira-Fukutaichou. I’m matching the location, and… I can confirm that the source of the messages comes from his place.”

Shuuhei didn’t answer to Akon in shock. From the moment he saw both IDs matching, so did a lot of things in his head. Kira was Hoshi? But Hoshi was a woman, right?

He sat in the closest chair trembling.

Kira was there that night. He met him at the bridge. Kira was there! But… but… why would he fool him like that? Why did he pretend to be a woman? Wh… he gulped fearful, and got up. He thanked Akon and went back home with his laptop. He was suppose to do work now, but this was more important. He read the first email he received from Hoshi. There was nothing there mentioning Hoshi was female. He continued reading the other emails.

 _“I know that he likes a certain type of woman, the type that makes men have lewd thoughts. I’m nothing like that. I’m the exact opposite. He won’t ever look at me in that way, because I’m not his type. He made that clear since we met._ _”_

He was not his type, Kira was not his type, because he was a guy. And Shuuhei’s heart beat frantically as he re-read the email.

 _“I met him a long time ago. We are close friends since the Academy days. I know him better than anyone else, and I like to think he knows me._ _I like him as long as I remember knowing him._ _”_

Hoshi was in love with his best friend. Kira was in love with his best friend.

Kira was in love with him.

He breathed deeply looking into the screen. He couldn’t have missed this, how was it possible? But didn’t Hoshi said somewhere that he was female? Shuuhei went through all of their emails and chats, and the more he read the more he realized that he never did it! Hoshi never, ever, mentioned he was a woman. Shuuhei spent hours reading their messages, and then he reached the one where they had been sexual. Damn, Shuuhei had even masturbated at the time!

Grabbing the bottle of sake that was in the drawer of his desk, he took a couple of large sips to gain courage to continue.

He blushed bright red reading their interactions, he was so horny at the time. Hoshi had mentioned he had blue eyes and blond hair. _Just like Kira._

And the way both wrote, none of them ever mentioned gender.

Just…

_**Prof. Love** : I want them inside you. Are your fingers inside you? _

_**Hoshi:** Do you want them inside?_

_**Prof. Love:** I want you to put them inside and imagine they are mine_

_**Hoshi:** I am_

“Oh god…” Shuuhei’s cheeks were warm. He couldn’t stop imagining that Kira was Hoshi, and that night when they had this chat, he was… he was touching himself like that, and that he was imagining it was him…

Shuuhei breathed harshly as he palmed himself. He wasn’t reading the messages anymore, just imagining Kira in his bed, laptop next to him. His hand jerking himself while the other… his fingers… Shuuhei opened his hakama and touched himself frantically. Kira was fingering himself, and was thinking about him, about Shuuhei’s fingers in him… making him moan, making him cum… the thought of Kira coming was enough to take him over the edge…

… and he looked down to his dirty hand. He just masturbated thinking about Kira… was he… was he gay?

He spent the night awake thinking.

Shuuhei was _Jerk-san._

Kira had feelings for him, but never said anything. And Shuuhei couldn’t blame him, he always spoke about women and he had clearly stated that he wasn’t interested in men. But Kira never told him he was gay neither, even if Shuuhei wasn’t interested in men, he didn’t discriminate, so this made him feel a bit sad that Kira didn’t trust him with this information.

Then he thought about his reaction when he told him he was Professor Love. Kira was genuinely in shock, that was when he found out… But why didn’t Kira say something?

And then… then he replayed that night at the bridge, and felt like throwing up. Kira was there… Hoshi was there… he had come, and Shuuhei rejected his presence because he was the ultimate Jerk in the world. Kira stayed there the entire time trying to make him see, but Shuuhei was… oh god… what did he do?

Of course, Kira was upset with him… who wouldn’t be?

Shuuhei spent the entire next day thinking about what he should do. He wasn’t gay, that he was sure. He liked women, but maybe he was something in between? Maybe he just didn’t know, because he had never considered being with a guy before… But Kira wasn’t just any guy, Kira was Kira. Kira was his Kira, his closest friend, and he was pretty in his own way… He chuckled thinking about how it made sense that Kira and Hoshi were the same person. It was so obvious now… they liked the same things, spoke the same way… Kira and Shuuhei were always close for some reason… and now…

Shuuhei knew what to do.

Both Kira and Hoshi’s chats were offline since last time, so he sent an email replying to the _RE: Uneasy_ thread:

“ _I will be waiting for you tonight at midnight in our usual spot, below our tree.”_

This was for Kira, not Hoshi.


	3. Star

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your support in this little story of mine :)

The night was dark with a clear sky and the moon shining bright. The path to the tree was barely lighted by the lamps circling the barracks far away. Shuuhei hadn’t thought much about it when he sent the email, but the location was quite obscure at night. Still, he had chosen this location because it was his own way of telling Kira that he knew he was Hoshi.

He reached their tree and waited leaning against it. If Kira was upset with him, he wouldn’t come, showing that what they had between them was over, but if he did come… His heart beat raced faster nervously as he thought about it.

It was close to midnight.

_Please Kira, show up._

**00000000000**

Izuru dried his hair with the towel leaving the bathroom. Since that last message, he had no courage to talk to Hisagi or Professor Love. He didn’t know how to cope anymore, every word Hisagi said or wrote hurt him. Every look from him, every movement stabbed his heart. He just didn’t know how to react towards Hisagi anymore!

It was so stupid staying awake until late night suffering from horrible cases of insomnia because he got use to chat with him until late… And now he was trying so hard to not turn on the computer and check his messages or worse, just swallow the little amount of pride he still had left and talk with Hisagi.

Laying down his futon, he looked at his laptop. Dropping the wet towel in the back of the chair, he looked at his laptop. Going to the kitchen to grab a glass of water, he looked at his laptop. He drank from his cup scowling.

“Damn.”

He moved fast sitting in the chair and opened the laptop; his heart sunk when he saw he had zero messages. No one tried to chat him while offline.

Maybe calling Hisagi by his name in the Professor Love chat was a mistake, it threw him off, it scared him away. Hisagi probably felt violated since he knew who he was, but didn’t know who Hoshi was.

Or maybe… maybe he found out that he was Hoshi and decided to severe all ties. Even their friendship. He couldn’t stop the tear falling from his eye, like it did every time he thought about it. The cold stare at the bridge, the push and desperate voice asking him to leave… He was not the type to get too sensitive over things, he didn’t even remember crying since he was in the Academy. How screwed up was his heart?

He opened his email box by reflex as he cleaned his cheek with the sleeve of his night yukata. He was so tired… he just wanted to forget…

The email at the top of the list of Unread emails made the world stop.

_RE: Uneasy_

“ _I will be waiting for you tonight at midnight in our usual spot, below our tree.”_

“Below our tree,” he read loud. And a burst of euphoria went through him as he realized that Hisagi meant the spot at the 9th Division. Hisagi and Izuru’s spot! Hisagi knew he was Hoshi! Hisagi found out! And he wanted to meet and… Izuru wanted to throw up when he realized it was 1:30 am.

_N o, no, no, no, no!_

He left in his night yukata without caring, grabbing his waraji and used shunpo as fast as he could. It was a big walk to the 9 th , but he was so desperate that he concentrated all the reiatsu he could and ran as fast as possible. His wet hair stuck to his face and the wind was cold when he breathed deeply, but he continued until he stopped by the trees. He then walked in the darkness, breathing harshly and tired to their tree. He couldn’t see Hisagi there, which made him bite his lower lip trying to hold the agonizing pain inside. He was too late...

Walking further he could see that he was alone, until he turned around the tree and he gasped. Hisagi was there sitting on the floor and looked up at him wide eyed, then he gently smiled.

“You came.”

“Yeah,” Izuru replied and sat down next to him. It was dark, he could barely see Hisagi’s face, but he was there and that was what mattered.

“I thought you weren’t coming anymore,” Hisagi’s voice hoarse.

“I just saw the email.”

“I see,” he tilted his head, “You ran?”

“Shunpo”

Hisagi didn’t say anything, but he could see that he was gently smiling. They stood there quiet for a while. It was overwhelming, Hisagi knew his feelings, he knew he was Hoshi, and he was still here. He waited for him.

“Tonight the sky is clear. Look,” Hisagi said pointing up, and Izuru looked up at looked at the starry sky. And his cheeks warmed up, as they both looked at the night sky. Hisagi was so unfair… this side of him, Izuru was not used to it. Hisagi being like this… it made him so _so uneasy._

“I wanted us to look at the stars together in the same place.”

Izuru’s breathing faltered, and for the first time in the past days he smiled.

“Me too.”

He shifted his legs and pulled the yukata to cover his legs, and Hisagi looked at him; his eyes adjusted to the darkness and he could finally see his best friend’s face.

“I’m sorry for what I did at the bridge. You were trying to tell me and I was so fucking stupid.”

“You were expecting a woman. I understand.”

“No!” Hisagi said grabbing Izuru’s hand. “I mean, I was, but I told you before, I don’t care how Hoshi looks like.”

“Hisagi-san…”

“I mean every word of it.”

“You’re not gay.”

“I’m not.”

Izuru looked down at their hands together. There was always the chance of Hisagi feeling pity and guilty over what he did.

“But I like you.”

**0000000000**

Kira bit his lower lip and looked back at him. Shuuhei was sure that if it wasn’t so dark that the blond would see the stupid look in his face.

He wasn’t gay and he had never looked at men in a romantic or sexual way, but now that he was with Kira he wondered how it never crossed his mind to see Kira in _that way._ Kira was pretty… not that he would say it out loud. Women are pretty, not men. But Kira was indeed pretty. He had a nice face, beautiful blue eyes, and a cool nose. And his mouth was also pretty… Yeah, Kira was attractive and Shuuhei was sure that he wanted to try this with him. They were soulmates, he was one hundred percent sure of that. It didn’t matter he was a man.

“I mean it,” he added. He liked him.

“I… Iove you,” Kira said looking up at him. “For a long time.”

Wow, hearing something like that from Kira… he just didn’t know what to say… or think… and maybe that was why he was leaning forward. Maybe that was why, without overthinking, he grabbed Kira’s head and maybe… just maybe… it was why his body processed the situation before his brain because his mouth was against Kira’s in seconds.

Kira kissed him back immediately, both his hands grabbing Shuuhei’s face; he had never kissed a man, but he could tell it was different… this kiss was different than any other kiss he had. Kira’s lips were firm and moist, moving gently against him.

They slightly pulled apart and Kira breathed deeply, sitting on his knees, hugging him afterwords.

He hugged back circling his arms around his waist, Kira’s hair was damp and smelled of shampoo, he inhaled the scent of his neck. Closing his eyes he asked himself how did he never realized that Kira smelled so good. Well, he had in the past, Kira always had this scent about him, warm, comforting. But now, his scent made him dizzy, and was Kira always this small? He could feel his waist and his lean muscles through the fabric.

Kira’s mouth connected to his neck with a small peck, then his cheek until they were facing each other. With the little light he could see the intense stare; Kira’s hands were running through the back of his hair.

The blond stood in his knees taller than him, glazing down at him; biting his lower lip he leaned down kissing Shuuhei needy, making him move his lips against Kira’s opening his mouth as felt the tip of the blond’s tongue.

Thousands of things went through his mind in the span of seconds, especially as Kira suddenly straddled him and moaned against his mouth and their tongues met. He couldn’t help but close his eyes at the feeling, their tongues moving in a sloppy wet kiss, but damn, so hot. Kira tasted divine.

His hands moved up and down in the blond’s back pulling him close making Kira breathing harder leaning his head to the side kissing him deeper. Hisagi was being devoured, he never thought Kira could be like this, so sexual, so primal. And he never thought that being relished by a man would arouse him this much.

Kira’s right hand found its way to his chest pulling his kosode and shitagi out of the way, touching everywhere he could.

Shuuhei wasn’t sure if they were moving too fast, but he was liking the way Kira felt against him, especially as Kira lightly moved his hips, a little bit more… and yeah… just like that… His breathing caught in his throat as he felt Kira pressing against his arousal. They continued kissing deeply, with Kira moving against him. The legs around him squeezed him in need, making him move involuntarily both his hands to the bare tights uncovered by the parted yukata.

Kira parted from the kissing gasping for air, but still looked down with hooded eyes. Shuuhei’s hands moved up beneath the yukata; his mouth moving to Kira’s exposed neck. He kissed roughly and bit, and Kira groaned loud. Shit, this was better than any woman he had ever been. He sucked the area where shoulder met neck and Kira was a moaning mess, his hands moving through the legs to Kira’s bare ass. And he realized… the blond wasn’t wearing any underwear. He was pretty sure that if he looked down he would see Kira’s cock exposed with the yukata opened. It was too dark, but it didn’t stop him from feeling the hard member of the blond as he dry humped him.

Kira was horny, the face he was making was unlike anything he ever seen.

_This was so hot._

The hand in his chest found its way to the obi loosing it, and the sudden cold air made Shuuhei very aware of where they were. Even though it was dark and no one could see them, it was too risky. He didn’t want anyone to see Kira the way he was seeing him now.

“Let’s go to my room,” he said going back to kiss him. He didn’t wanted to sound suggestive on purpose, but the way Kira nodded frantically removed any concerns he had. The blond kept kissing him, pressing himself further against him.

“L-let’s go,” Hisagi tried to say, feeling suddenly a hand against his hard on. Kira was relentless with every single touch. He had to grab the blond’s wrist to make him stop. “My room,” he murmured against his mouth, pulling away and standing up. He was dizzy with arousal and took him a few seconds to put himself together. When he looked at his side, Kira was holding his yukata close, timid with a bright blush in his face.

“Are you okay?”

Kira nodded. He smiled, this was the Kira he knew, self-conscious and shy, but he really liked the horny Kira too. He grabbed the blond’s hand and took him to his house. He didn’t even bother to close his kosode, walking with his chest exposed. If anyone would find them, would be interesting.

It should be strange, he was taking a guy home for the purpose of continuing the best make out session he remember having, but he wasn’t feeling weird. Because it wasn’t taking any guy, it was Kira. And Kira was his best friend, was _Hoshi_ the person he felt in love with, Kira was his. And now he was completely fucked up, his cock beyond repair, he had to do something about it with Kira soon or he was going to explode.

They arrived without any incidents, and the moment they entered the house, things were too quiet. Kira looked down still holding close his yukata.

“Come,” Shuuhei said taking him to his room turning the lamp on his desk. His futon laid on he floor, making it so obvious what they were suppose to do.

He removed his kosode and shitagi off throwing it on the floor, Kira’s eyes stared at his naked torso, and for some reason Shuuhei wished he had worked out more, he was lucky that he had been lean his entire life, and naturally had muscles, but Kira was ogling him in a way that he wanted to show off his body.

“Hisagi-san, we don’t have to do anything you don’t want.”

“Eh? Do I look like I don’t want something?” he answered sincerely. “After what you did to me outside, you really think I want to stop?” he came closer cupping the blond’s face and pressing their mouths together. Kira’s hands went immediately to his chest and abs as their tongues meet.

“C-can I,” the blond asked between kisses, “touch you?”

“You can do whatever you want to.” Kira stopped looking with eyes wide open, and then smirked slightly and knelt in front of him. Hisagi’s breath caught in his throat as the sash was removed and his hakama fell pooling around his feet. Kira kissed his hip before mouthing his member through the fabric of his fundoshi as he removed it. Was this really happening? Was Kira really doing this?

Shuuhei was completely naked while Kira looked at his hard cock, the way he was looking at him, made him more excited. Kira lapped from base to tip, and it was the most amazing sight he ever saw, making him leak pre-cum. Kira’s tongue licked it clean, and closed his eyes as he sucked the head.

“Oh fuck.”

He closed his eyes as well without mean it, but the way he was being sucked… Kira sucked the tip, twirling the tongue at the same time a few times, then opened his mouth as he engulfed him whole, bobbing his head up and down.

This was like a dream, the best of wet dreams. Kira sucked him, drooling all over him and making sounds that were just too much. He just wished… _Would Kira let him come in his mouth?_

Or even more…

 _Would he let_ _Shuuhei_ _fuck him?_

He stopped the blond grabbing his hair and pulled him into a dirty kiss where he could taste himself. Kira groaned wrapping his arms around his neck.

Shuuhei wanted to touch him as well, just like Kira said he wanted when they were sex chatting. He opened the blond’s yukata and moved his hands to the blond’s ass pulling him closer, their cocks pressed together. For a second, Shuuhei opened his eyes. _He had a dick against his._ He looked down at the blond’s body: pale smooth skin, fit torso, a trail of blond hair leading to his member that was as hard as he was, but was smaller than Shuuhei’s, not much, but it looked _cute._

Lifting Kira by his ass he took him to his futon, removing the yukata. The blond laid down looking at him with flushed cheeks.

Shit, he _was_ going to let him fuck him…

Ok, no panic. Shuuhei had searched about gay sex to give advise in the Professor Love column. If he remember correctly there wasn’t really much difference between anal with men or women. Preparation was a must in either cases, so that meant they needed lube.

“Right,” he told himself and getting up leaving Kira alone. He roamed through his bathroom looking for something that could be used as lube. Grabbing some ointment he went back to the room to the place he was before, between Kira’s legs. He laid on top of him kissing him again, and felt Kira’s legs wrapping around his waist. Their tongues twisted around each other and the same time he ground against Kira. He moaned at the feeling, and looked down at the blond who looked like a sex god laying below him.

Shuuhei nipped his jaw, followed by his neck biting hard. He wished he could eat him alive. Kira whimpered at the pain, and moaned when he licked on top soothing the bite. Kira’s voice was damn lewd.

His tongue continued across his chest and stopped at his right nipple where he sucked and played with his tongue. _Did men_ _really_ _like being teased like that?_ He personally didn’t feel anything. Kira groaned in pleasure as he sucked hard. _Ok, that answers the question._ He moved to the left side and gave the same treatment, Kira’s body was so sensitive, the way he trembled, it was addictive. His hand moved down and for the first time in his life he grabbed someone else’s cock. He pumped a few times as he sucked Kira’s nipples.

“P-please, Hisagi-san,” Kira’s face was flushed, his hair spread in his pillow. “I-I’m gonna come like this.”

 _Then come._ That was his ultimate goal to make Kira come, see his face as he basked into the climax.

“Kira,” he started with a kiss, “I never done it with a guy, tell me if I do something wrong.”

“Okay.”

“You’re so pretty,” he couldn’t stop the words coming from his mouth. It was the truth. The pale skin glistening with sweat and Shuuhei’s saliva, red angry marks in his neck, and pinker lighter ones in his chest.

Using the ointment to slick his fingers, he moved his hand between Kira’s legs, his fingers moving across his balls and then to his entrance. They kissed as Shuuhei probe his entrance and tentatively inserted his index finger.

“For someone who has never done this with a man, you seem to know your stuff,” Kira mused with his cheeks flushed.

“I’m Professor Love, I know about this kind of thing.”

Kira kissed him, while his finger went deeper inside him, his breathing faltered; Shuuhei continued kissing him, their tongues pressing together teasing each other. His entire body shook in need, the way Kira’s skin felt was enticing, the way he squeezed around his finger… he added a second one in the middle of their make out session, and by the time his fingers went in easily, Kira was thrusting back wanting more.

He had read about gay sex, and he had read about what made men feel good while doing anal, as he explored inside, he tried to remember everything he had learned. He wanted Kira to feel good; grabbing Kira’s leg up to his shoulder, he inserted his fingers deeper.

The sight of his fingers going inside Kira made his cock twitched, the blond had a really sexy body. He wanted to kick himself as he thought that Kira liked him for a long time; he could’ve actually be like this for a while.

He was really stupid.

“Ah!” Kira groaned against his mouth, his breathing harsh. Shuuhei repeated the movement of his fingers and Kira kept making the same sounds.

Shit, this was the most erotic thing he ever seen. His heart beat incredibly hard hurting his chest, his cock ached in need and the more Kira moaned the more it hurt. He inserted a third finger and by now Kira was a mess.

“H-Hisagi-san, please put it inside.” The blue eyes teared, begging for me. “Please.”

He couldn’t hold it anymore, he removed his fingers and coated his member with the ointment. At this point, he wasn’t able to think much, all he wanted was too fuck Kira into oblivion, and the little coherent thoughts in his head were slowly dissipating. Hooking Kira’s other leg in his shoulder he lined himself against Kira’s entrance. A cock was different than fingers, and it was clear as he tried to push himself inside Kira.

The blond gasped at the intrusion, his forehead frowned in discomfort.

“Sorry,” Shuuhei mumbled and leaned forward to kiss him, pressing further. He closed his eyes as he felt his cock being entirely enveloped in tight heat. Kira eagerly accepted his kiss wrapping his arms around his neck the best he could considering how his legs were in the way; their tongues met twisting around each other, swallowing the sounds they were both making as his hips moved slowly on their own and he pulled almost completely out and then back in.

This was amazing, he was inside Kira. They were fucking. Looking down, Kira opened his eyes with rosy cheeks and gasped as he thrust his hips forward, the movement slow and gentle, the mood completely romantic and torturous. Inside, Shuuhei just wanted to go wild, but he didn’t want to scare Kira. He didn’t want this to be a one time thing, he wanted to do this over and over, he wanted to be Kira… because Kira was indeed his soulmate… he was his other half.

He went down again, letting go the legs pressing their chests together; leaned his head to deepen their kiss and he thrust deeper and faster this time. Kira trembled and whimpered, and he repeated the movement, increasing the pace of his hips. The blond held his legs high against Shuuhei’s waist, and the more Shuuhei thrust the louder he was.

With a small shift in his movements, Kira tensed around his cock, his eyes closed shut and the sound coming from him… Shuuhei grinned proudly. Kira was enjoying this.

“Do you like it here?” and he pounded harder, making Kira incoherent. “Hmm, baby? Do you like when I fuck here?”

Kira’s eyes opened and he only nodded.

“Tell me, I want to hear you.”

“I-I like when you fuck me ah-” he moaned louder when Shuuhei increased the pace, the slapping sound echoing in the room. Shuuhei sat back without changing the angle and continued to thrust deeply and fast. Kira liked the way he fucked him… shit, shit, shit… this was too good he wasn’t going to last much more.

Kira’s dick bounced in his stomach with the impact of the thrusts, it leaked profusely without him actually coming. He grabbed the wet cock and jerked it off at the pace of his thrusts, Kira cried out in pleasure. _Kira was so vocal during sex._

“H-Hisagi-san,” he tried to speak, “I-I’m going… ah ah,” he continued gasping and Shuuhei didn’t stop, he wanted to see Kira come, he wanted to see his face.

He thrust harder, feeling the intense buildup in his hips.

“H-Hisa-”, Kira cried out, tears falling from his eyes, “I-I want you to come inside me.”

“I am, baby, I’m gonna come inside you,” he replied back, leaned forward into a wet open mouth kiss and enlaced their fingers. The cock in his hand twitched and he couldn’t control the rhythm of his hips anymore, he just ground and pounded harder. Kira tensed, giving time for Shuuhei to look at him as he shuddered and opened his mouth in delight, with white stripes of cum spilling in both their stomachs and chest. The more Shuuhei pounded, the more it came out, and for a second he was a little jealous of the long mind-blowing orgasm his blond just had. _The orgasm h_ _e_ _had because of him._ Kira’s entrance tighten around him taking him to the edge, and he gripped Kira’s hand harder as he came deep inside him.

White lights surrounded him, and for a second he wondered if he had actually died… He fell hard on top of the blond who held him against him.

This had been the best sex of his life.

He held Kira back hard, while submerging the warmth of his body. They cuddled after Shuuhei pulled out and cleaned their stomach with his discarded shitagi.

He was so tired, but he couldn’t stop looking at his blond who was looking back.

“Is this real?”

Shuuhei asked himself the same question and smiled, “We’re real.”

They fell asleep right after.

**0000000000**

Abarai read through the Seireitei Communication while the three of them waited for their lunch to be served in their usual booth in the corner of the restaurant, which was a good thing considering the way Kira was looking at Shuuhei. They were sitting next to each other, but his boyfriend had found a way of snaking a leg between his, and now there was a hand in his thigh. Kira was dangerous, especially when horny.

“Eh?” the redhead questioned grabbing their attention. “What the hell? Professor Love is in hiatus?”

“Hmm… He’s kinda of busy, so he needed some time off,” Shuuhei replied and the hand moved up his thigh and he had to glare at Kira who had his poker face on but with a glint in his eyes daring for him to try to stop his hand.

“I bet he’s getting laid,” Abarai smirked, “with one of his readers.” And at that both Kira and Shuuhei shared a look.

“Yes, I bet he is,” Kira said holding a smirk and moving the hand to his crotch below the table.

“Stop it.”

“Stop what, Hisagi-san?”

 _T_ _ouching my_ _cock_ _, when I just pounded you two hours ago._

They were together for a month, spending every single night together. Shuuhei was in love with Kira, not only he loved his personality but he loved his body as well. The blond was so damn perfect, he only occupied his mind. He couldn’t think about anything else.

He was completely under Kira Izuru’s spell… his shining star.

“Eh, Kira why is your hand in his dick?” Abarai asked looking down, but neither replied. His beautiful blond smiled as Shuuhei moved forward a pressed a firm kiss in his mouth.

**The End.**


End file.
